


You Were A Great Man

by Blazing_Birdies



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Birdies/pseuds/Blazing_Birdies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is feeling insecure after what Nero says to him regarding the TOS Jim Kirk. Spock is there to reassure his captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were A Great Man

"Hey, Spock." Jim whispered into the night air. The body beside him shifted and Spock turned to face him. The Vulcan mumbled something intelligible before pressing his body against Jim's and dropping soft kisses to his neck. Spock could feel the shallow rise and fall of Jim's throat against his lips as Jim sighed softly.   
"I've been thinking about that day we were on Nero's ship rescuing Pike," Jim whispered, absentmindedly running a hand up and down Spock's spine, pulling him closer, "and I remembered something Nero said to me. He said he remembered my name from earth's history, and that the other Jim Kirk was a great man." Spock felt Jim tense, but after a few more kisses to his neck, the captain relaxed slightly. "It scares me, Spock, that in another life I was a hero. What if I can't do that again? What if I fail?" Jim let out a shaky sigh.   
"Jim, T'hy'la, do not trouble your mind with a future that is does not belong to you. Our reality is completely different than that of the other Jim Kirk. Focus on this life, Jim, trust your own judgement, it has not failed you yet. Know that wherever this life leads you, I will be beside you." Spock leaned into Jim and gently kissed his cheeks and his brow line, the top of his nose and his chin. He waited until Jim was completely relaxed before finally claiming his lips.   
"Thank you, Spock" Jim breathed into the kiss, "I love you."  
"And I you, Jim," Spock replied, pulling him impossibly closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
